A Second Chance
by Tokyorose627
Summary: This is about a girl named Mallory Futami and her life when she was an orphan with Tim Drake. This story will tell about her past, friends, family and her new identity and addition to the team besides Robin, the new mysterious Blue Jay! *HIATUS*
1. How It All Began

Mallory, about 6 years old, was playing tag with her best friend, Tim Drake.

"Ha-ha! You can't catch me Tim!" exclaimed Mallory as she ran around the local park, running away as fast as she could.

"Yeah right! I'll catch up, and when I do your going to be sorry!" The young Tim yelled to the girl behind her, gaining speed as well. As soon as Mallory turned, she was tackled to the ground by Tim resulting in her losing the game. Mallory looked at Tim with an angry look on her face that then into a happy face as she laughed with Tim happily. During their time together, Tim's father, Steven "Shifty" Drake, was talking with Mallory's parents, Alice Futami and Suzaku Futami about a certain agreement that they had made earlier in the year.

"So that's the plan. We work for high pay criminals so we can get the money we need." explained Steven to the two adults quietly so only they could hear.

"Right, but we have to make sure that our children never find out or things may turn for the worse." Cautioned Suzaku as he looked at the two children playing. Mallory's parents were always concerned about her safety during their heists and so was Steven, but he thought that the money was way more important then his son during some raids. Steven shifted to his side to cover his face from people walking along the sidewalk as he lit a cigarette.

"When should we plan our next big job?" Alice asked wondering. Steven looked at Alice and Suzaku darkly as he turned to look at them,

"Tonight." "But what about-" "It's fine. Just let Mallory stay over at our house so the two won't be alone while were gone, got it?" Steven said slightly aggressive. Alice and Suzaku slightly hesitated as they looked at each other, "Fine." Alice agreed as they shook hands.

"Tim! Let's go, Mallory's staying over at our house and we have to get the house cleaned up!" yelled Steven as Tim ran over to his father.

"Mommy, you mean I get to stay over at Tim's tonight?" Mallory asked innocently.

"Yes honey. Were going to be home late so we don't want you to stay home by yourself."

"Yeah! See you tonight Tim!"

"You too, Mallory!

* * *

Mallory, now at the age of 9, was reading a book in her room when she heard yelling coming from inside the house. Mallory's head perked up as she quietly closed her book and opened her door. As she tip-toed quietly towards the living room, she could see her mother father, and Mr. Drake yelling about something.

"STEVEN, WE CAN'T KEEP HIDING IN THESE CRAPPY HOTELS AND APARTMENTS FOREVER! WHAT IF THE POLICE FIND US, THEY MAY TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY! I DON'T WANT THEM TO TAKE MY LITTLE GIRL!" Suzaku exclaimed furious as he held Steven by the collar of his shirt. Suddenly, Seven grabbed a lamp and harshly hit Suzaku in the head, making him bleed.

"Suzaku!" yelled Alice as she ran to her husband's side, holding a towel to his wound.

"You two don't seem to get it, do you?", Steven started as he advanced towards the two adults, rage flowing out of him, "You two joined me when we were teenagers and now your going to stay until I say you can leave! Now matter what I'm going to make you keep helping me with my heists, or else something unexpected may happen to your daughter." He said slyly as the two parents eyes widened in fear as they saw Mr. Drake pull out a gun.

"No...you wouldn't kill our daughter would you!" Alice exclaimed terrified as Mallory shook in fear from the corner of the living room, not being seen.

"Well, My Dear Alice, it all depends if you two cooperate with what I tell you." Steven said darkly as he waited for their response. Steven suddenly turned is head to look directly at Mallory with a sadistic look on his face, "Well, look what we have here!" exclaimed Steven as he grabbed Mallory by her hair and lifted her off the ground, while she squirmed from the pain.

"Mallory!" exclaimed Alice as she shook in fear. Suzaku struggled to lift his body to see his daughter held at gunpoint by his partner.

"Let...my daughter...go! We'll keep helping you...just don't hurt her!" Suzaku struggled to say as he got to his knees in pain. Steven smirked as he dropped Mallory to the ground, watching Suzaku hold his daughter as he gave Steven Drake the worst glare. "Good. I'll talk to you all soon." And with that, the Futamis were left to decide for their future.

* * *

Mallory was now 13, now knowing that her parents were criminals. She now usually ever left the apartments her family stayed in, staying quiet about her day, never telling anyone how she felt. However, it changed when her parents left suddenly without telling her or even leaving any type of note. She now lived with Tim and his dad until she could find her parents or at least, when they came back.

"Mallory, you ok?" asked her best friend Tim, now a 13 year old boy with spiky black hair.

"I guess. I just wish I knew where my parents were." Mallory muttered as she looked out the window to see the rundown part of Gotham City. The apartment door opened to see Steven "Shifty" Drake walk through the door. Mallory looked closer to see that he had fresh blood on his jacket.

"Ah Tim, I need you'da go and get some food. Me and your friend here got' a talk for a minute." Mr. Drake said as he gave money to Tim. Tim looked at Mallory to see her slightly nod as he then cautiously walked out the door. When Mr. Drake heard his son's footsteps get farther away, he advanced towards Mallory menacingly.

"W-Where'd did that blood come from?" Mallory asked terrified.

"Oh just from a little scuffle I had with Two-Face. I got away, but your parents weren't so lucky." Mallory stared at Mr. Drake with shocked eyes,

"What do you mean? What do you mean not so lucky?"

"I mean they're dead, kid!" Steve "Shifty" Drake yelled at the young girl, "They ain't coming back!". Mallory had tears in her eyes as she yelled at the criminal,

"You ran off without even helping them! I thought you were their friends!" But Mallory was suddenly backhanded by Mr. Drake as she fell on the ground, her hand being cut by broken glass. Mr. Drake walked close to the girl and grabbed her hair forcefully, pulling her up by long, brown hair.

"**You better not disrespect me** **girl, or else my son will have to find one of his closest friends dead in the river, got it. **Mr. Drake said quietly as Mallory cried silently, nodding her head in agreement and fear. Mr. Drake let go of Mallory's hair as she ran quickly towards the bathroom to get the cut cleaned, never looking back at Mr. Drakes evil smile that he had on his face.*An Hour Later*Tim finally got back to see that Mallory had locked herself in her room again. He got up the courage and knocked on the door.

"Mallory!" No Answer. "Mallory! Come on open the door!"

"...No. Tim just go away." Mallory said quietly.

"You know I just can't leave my best friend while she's just locked in her room. Come on, I just want to see what's wrong." About 5 minutes and still nothing happened. Tim sighed as he walked away until he heard Mallory's door being unlocked. Mallory looked through her door to see Tim smiling at her, until he saw her hand. "Mallory, your hand! What happened?"

"I...I just cut my hand from glass is all." Mallory hesitated as she got out of her room. Tim grabbed her arm and ran with her to the bathroom. After using alcohol and bandages, Mallory's hand was bandaged. The two were now sitting on the fire escape, looking at the stars. "Hey Tim?" Mallory called her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Tim turned to see his long time friend, for the first time in a long time, smile. Tim slightly turned red as he was suddenly put in a hug. Tim, still slightly dazed, hugged Mallory back in a happy mood. The two then watched the stars as they looked through the night sky. ("I'm glad. I finally have my best friend back.") Tim thought greatly as he looked up at the starry sky, wondering what fate would bring them to next.*End*


	2. Sins of the Father

*Story Start*

*Present*

Gotham City, now nearing sunset as the sky grew bright with colors, was the city that had the most crime in the entire county, besides Metropolis that held housing to the one and only Man of Steel. Hiding out in one of Gotham's many motels, held Mallory Futami and her one, and only friend, Tim Drake. Mallory was sitting on the couch in room 211, watching her friend getting ready for something.

"Hey Tim, are you going somewhere?" she asked softly as Tim walked over to Mallory.

"I'm going to get us some food," he explained as he walked over and opened the side room window, "I'll be back in about an hour or so, so don't worry. Don't wait up!" And with that, Timothy Drake had left the building, leaving Mallory in her thoughts. Mallory got up from the couch as she walked in Tim's room to see news clips and newspaper articles, all of them of Batman and nothing else.

(Tim, what's gotten into you? Why are you so interested in Batman?), Mallory thought as she rummaged through all the newspaper articles in his room. Mallory suddenly stopped as she took a breath.

"Calm down Mallory. Besides, you shouldn't be going through your best friends stuff!" As Mallory was currently scolding herself, Tim was getting food for themselves, but not in the best of ways as he ran through the dark streets of Gotham City, now in the shadow of nighttime.

"Hey kid, come back!" yelled a Gotham City police officer, quite old for his age. Tim Drake was currently running from said police officer after running into a doughnut shop and stealing his food right off his own table. As he kept running with the box of food under his arm, he lead himself into an alley way with a fence in the way of his "master" escape.

"Can't catch me old man! You'll have to do way better!" yelled the boy as he grabbed onto the fire escape ladder and flipped to the top. Tim tried to open the window that was right next to the fire escape, but no matter how hard he tried, the window wouldn't budge. "Come on, Come on!" whispered Tim harshly as he still tried to open the window.

"I've got you now kid!" exclaimed the old police man as he climbed on boxes near the fire escape and latched onto the edge of the metal rigging of it.

"Yeah, but not for long!" implied Tim as he pulled out a batarang and threw it at a near by clothes line, cutting the rope and the clothes along with it to fly and wrap around the police officer, rendering him permanently stuck onto the edge of the fire escape until someone came and untied him. The police officer struggled as he got one of his hands free, but was the only thing that he could get out of the clothes line.

"I'll get you for this you thief! And when I do your going to be sorry!" yelled the officer. Tim, smiling over his little victory, took out a doughnut and threw one at the police hitting him square in the head.

"Got'a keep your energy up, pops!" Tim exclaimed as he picked up his batarang and ran of into the direction of the motel where he and Mallory were staying at.

"What's taking Tim so long? It's been longer then an hour." Mallory said wondered as she paced around the room, worrying her mind out. Suddenly, she heard a loud pounding at the door.

"Drake, the boss want's ta see ya!" yelled a unknown voice as the person kept banging on the door. Suddenly, Mallory heard the cocking of guns outside the room as the door was suddenly kicked down by a bunch of evil looking goons.

Who're you?" Mallory yelled cautiously as she backed away, frightened. One of the goons ran at Mallory and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground unable to get out of the goon's grip. "L-Let...me…go!" All of a sudden, the side window revealed Tim Drake coming into the room.

"Mallory, I finally got the food!" Tim yelled as he was then grabbed by another one of the goons. "Where's your old man?" demanded the goon that was holding back Tim. Tim took out one of the doughnuts that was in the box as he turned to the goon and said, "Wouldn't you like to know!" as he squirted the filling in the goon's eyes, blinding him momentarily. Tim got out of the goon's grip as he punched the other goon holding Mallory, knocking him down. "Come on!" yelled Tim as he took Mallory's hand and led her down the hall to the stairs.

"Here, use this!" exclaimed Mallory as she used her quick thinking to grab a small carpet and slide on the stairs rail, immediately arriving on the floor lobby. Gunshots were fired at them as they jumped out of the way, until finally arriving at the lobby door. The two opened the door as they ran as fast as they could, not wanting to look back. Then, a force pushed them back to the ground as they looked up.

"Now, where would you two little kids be running off too?" questioned one of the biggest crime lord syndicates and villains in Gotham City, Two-Face. Now suddenly kidnapped and taken to Gotham Pier, the two teens were being held captive as Two-Face intimidated them. "So, your "Shifty" Drake's boy." Two-Face said as he stared at Tim intently.

"Who want's to know?" Tim said smartly as he was backhanded by Two-Face. Tim took the blow as he looked back at Two-Face with a determined look on his face. Mallory stared at Tim worried out of her mind…again as she yelled at Two-Face.

"Hey, leave him alone puke face!" yelled Mallory determined to get Two-Face to back away from her friend. Two-Face turned to the girl as he walked over to her, clearly not in the happiest of moods. As he sauntered over to the girl, Mallory stared at him with a hard glare that only she could show when she was highly confident. Suddenly, Mallory was slapped by Two-Face as she fell to the ground, as her hands were still bound behind her back by rope.

"Why don't you watch your tongue, **girl**!" Two-Face rasped as he grabbed Mallory by the collar of her shirt, lifting her up as her shoes were now barley touching the ground. "My problems not with you, it's with Drake's father! He stole something from me that I need!"

"What? Your charming good looks?" Mallory exclaimed, testing the villain. Two-Face was about to hit Mallory again when he stopped.

"No, This is a waste of time. Boys, frisk 'em!" Two-Face demanded as his henchmen looked through Tim's pockets, determined to find something. Finally, one of the goons found a letter in Tim's pocket and handed it to Two-Face.

"Hey, give that back!" Tim demanded as Two-Face opened the letter and read it aloud. "Timmy, the heat's on. I gotta leave town for awhile. Be back soon, take care of this for me." After Two-Face finished reading, a small key dropped to the ground in front of Two-Face. Two-Face took the key in his hands as he recalled what it was for, his whole body shaking in anger as he gripped the key hard. "That two-bit no good thief." he muttered as he put the key in his pocket.

"Uh, Boss! Wha'do we do with the kids?" asked one of the goons. Two-Face suddenly took out a coin, flipping it as it landed in his hand. Two-Face turned to look at Tim and Mallory as he gave them an emotionless look, "Kill 'em."

"No!" yelled Tim as he panicked, unsure of how exactly to get himself and Mallory out successfully. Then Suddenly, the goons were knocked by an unknown force. When the two looked, they saw the one and only Dark Knight himself, Batman! Batman fought of more of Two-Face's goons as Tim got his arms to bend in front of him so he could run freely. He then saw a pair of wire cutters and steadied them and cute the ropes off his hands. After, he ran over and cut Mallory's ropes as she thanked him, rubbing her arms from the rope burn. Two-Face then threw one of the pier's hooks, hitting Batman strait into a group of barrels filled with gasoline. The goons took out their guns as the shot at Batman, hitting of the metal barrels causing sparks to hit off them and into the gasoline causing a huge fire. Tim and Mallory covered themselves as they ran for cover, until they were discovered by Batman. He limped to the end of the deck as he told the two to jump in the water. Batman and Tim did as the fire started to get worse, as Mallory started to hesitate. Right when Mallory was about to jump in, she was suddenly grabbed by Two-Face and drugged, making her fall unconscious. Tim, now in the BatJet that was floating on water, saw what had happened and yelled at Mallory.

"Mallory!" Tim yelled as he started to climb out of the Jet until the bullet proof glass closed and the Jet started to go. "No! NO! How do I make this thing stop! Mallory!" Tim yelled but to no use, they were already too far away. The Jet suddenly drove near a very rocky shore, heading strait for the dangerous rocks. "Batman, Batman! Were gonna crash!," Tim exclaimed as the rocks got closer, "Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!" Tim repeated as he closed his eyes, preparing for impact. But unknown to Tim, the Jet suddenly sunk to an underground entrance. Tim suddenly opened his eyes, confused as he looked around his surroundings. The Jet suddenly stopped in front of a small deck, where Alfred, "Batman's" butler stood ready to great him.

"How was your day, sir?" asked Alfred as the bullet proof glass shield lifted. When the shield lifted, Alfred saw a small teenage boy, in the driver's seat with Batman. "Oh My.."

*End*


	3. Sins of the Father Pt2

*Okay Readers, here's the second part of "Sins of the Father"! Hope you all like it, I also hope it will be a pretty decent size. On with the climactic conclusion!*

*Story Start*

Timothy Drake, orphaned with his best friend Mallory Futami and thief off the streets, was now in the most secretive and most mysterious place in all of Gotham City, the Batcave. He was like a small child in a toy store, running around all over the place and looking around at all of the accomplishments that the world's greatest detective had ever solved. Tim ran at the edge of the Batcave, looking over the edge to see the BatJet still in the water from where he got out.

"Wow, this place is amazing! If you guys could have guessed how many times I've dreamed of being in this place!" Tim exclaimed as he again, started to run around the Batcave to a small container that was nailed and bolted to the wall that held small, black, light-weight spheres. The boy picked up the small wonder as he inspected it, trying to figure out what the small sphere was. Alfred, now bandaging and healing an injured Batman turned around as he saw the boy near the spheres.

"Please, Master Timothy, not thee explosives!" Alfred warned to the boy, now getting the picture as he set the *dangerous* device back in it's place. As Tim looked over the corner, he saw the case which held the costume of the original boy wonder costume, Robin.

"Jeeze, it's the real Robin suit, isn't it?", Tim explained as he looked from the case to Alfred, "What ever happened to him anyway?". Alfred looked at the boy, until he heard a groan from Batman.

"Alfred." Batman/Bruce Wayne said hoarsely as he stared at his butler, unable to remember what had happened.

"I'm glad your alright sir. You had quite a shock to the system, but nevertheless you been able to come back with only a small graze from a gun shot wound." Alfred explained, impressed that Bruce came back from a fight with Two-Face and only got a small casualty.

"The boy-" "He's alright sir, he's in here with us, unfortunately." Alfred said as he turned to see no Tim anywhere in sight. "Or at least, he was." Alfred suddenly looked up to see the stairs leading to the mansion were lit with light. "Oh Dear.." Tim opened the door that led to the room above, as light flooded through. As he stepped into the room, he looked to see a desk full of money and a few expensive watches. He took his eyes of the money to see a giant portrait of a man and a woman. Engraved on the nameplate below were the names, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Tim looked to see awards and honors on a bookcase, near the portrait. As he scanned the awards, he kept seeing only one name, Bruce Wayne.

"So, Bruce Wayne huh?" Tim said interested as he smiled. Suddenly the light around him became dark as a shadow appeared behind him.

"Sorry you had to see that." said a voice lunging at Tim. Tim turned around only to shout in surprise as he was grabbed and then taken back to the Batcave. Batman, recovering from the wound, was with Alfred when the saw Tim Drake being carried back down by a young woman.

"Hey, Come On. Let go!" exclaimed Tim, struggling out of the woman's grip.

"Thank you Batgirl. I called her as soon you arrived sir. But apparently, not soon enough." Alfred explained to Batman/Bruce Wayne as he looked at Batgirl.

"He's already been upstairs." Batgirl explained as she let go of Tim, letting him brush himself off.

"So what, I know how to keep a secret, trust me. Honest.." Tim exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air. Batgirl then swiftly took Tim's arm and lifted up his shirt, letting a bundle of money and a watch fall to Batman's feet. Batman looked at the watch and money, then at Tim who had a guilty smile on his face.

"Let him go." Batman said as Batgirl let go of Tim as he held his shirt. "What did Two-Face want with you?" Batman asked as he stared at the young boy.

"My old man used to work for Puke-Face. Mallory's parents did too, until they were killed by him that is. But that was before he split town." Tim said slightly angry.

"Your father left you and your friend all alone?" Batgirl asked concerned and interested in the situation.

"Big deal, he was never around much anyway. Mallory and I always stuck together, even without my old man. And besides, I can take care of myself," Tim said as he took out his batarang and threw at the cave's ceiling, cutting a small amount of rock and catching it back in the air, "See? I found it after you cleared some bangers out of the 'hood."

"My word." Alfred said, slightly appalled by the boy's story. Tim smiled as he gave a determined look.

"Just like Batman, nobody messes with Tim Drake." Tim said as he pointed to himself in a victorious fashion.

Batman looked at the boy as he asked an important question, "But what about Mallory?" Tim looked at Batman, shocked and got a guilty look on his face.

"She can't really defend herself. I mean she's a good fighter, it's just that I've always been right there next to her incase there was any other trouble. When we were together, no one could stop us!"

"Except for Two-Face." Batman said, making Tim bring himself back into the real world.

"Yeah," Tim stared as he hung his head low, "I guess my old man took something that belonged to him. I guess it was pretty important. But don't ask me where it is, all he left me was this." Tim finished as he took out the letter that his father gave to him.

"And a key." Batman concluded as Batgirl took the letter from Tim to inspect it for any clues.

"There's an impression. Do you recognize it?" Batgirl asked as she showed the clue to Batman. Batman took the paper and closely inspected it as he put the paper down.

"Gotham Airport." Batman said as the two rushed to the Batmobile, determined to catch the criminal.

"Wait", yelled Tim as he ran over to Batman and Batgirl, "You'll find Mallory, right? You'll make sure she's ok?" Batman walked over to Tim and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, I promise. Alfred, can you prepare a room for the boy?"

"I'm already on it ,sir." And with that the crime fighting team were off to their next destination.

* * *

Batgirl and Batman ran across the airport's roof, seeing Two-Face and two of his lackeys opening up a locker with a bag. The lackey's looked in the bag to see if their goal wasn't damaged. Once they cleared it, they sauntered towards to exit.

"Drop it!" ordered a voice from above. When Two-Face looked, he saw Batman descending to the ground as he kicked one of the lackeys down. The other henchmen pulled out his gun and was about to shoot him when Batgirl rolled a cart in his direction, making him miss his target and roll off into the cart and into a pillar.

"I don't think so boys!" Batgirl exclaimed as she held the goon's gun in her right hand, smiling as she threw the gun aside and front flipped back into them to knock them unconscious. Batman hastily got up as he spotted Two-Face heading toward the employees only door that headed out towards the plane terminal. Batman went through the door only to see the evil crime lord ride off in a luggage cart, with the gas pedal on high. Batman ran at full speed as he jumped onto the cart, jumping into each cart until he was close enough to Two-Face. Unfortunately, Two-Face swerved the cart in a skid that led the vehicle to tip over, trapping Batman under the heavy contraption. Two-Face got up and grabbed the bag as he walked towards Batman, ready to finish him off. Until, they saw a bright light from an oncoming airplane.

"Happy landings." Two-Face laughed as he ran out of the terminal. Batman struggled under the weight of the vehicle, determined to get free but it was no use.

Putting his quick thinking to use, he took out a grapple gun and shot it towards the airplane, hitting it square on the bottom, swiftly pulling him out of the vehicles way and dropping him right under the plane as it skidded to a halt.

* * *

Back at Wayne Manor, Tim Drake was sleeping in his room's bed, but constantly having nightmares. He tossed and turned in his bed as images and flashes of people he knew ran through his mind.

"No…no, you can't go. You can't leave, dad!", Tim whispered in his sleep as he saw his dad in his dreams. Suddenly, the flashes went to the events of when Two-Face kidnapped him and Mallory at the pier. "Two-Face. No, stop, let me out. Mallory, come back…Mallory!" yelled Tim as his eyes snapped open. He sat up in his bed as he looked at the wall to see a portrait that has portrayed Robin Hood. Tim stared at it as he got out of his bed and walked in the study to where it would leave to the Batcave.

"I think I've ID'd his father. Steven "Shifty" Drake." Batman explained to Batgirl as they typed into the computer. Batgirl looked at the man's profile as her eyes widened.

"Burglary, armed robbery, grand theft. It says he started out when he was a kid. A real hard-luck case, just like his son."

"Are you looking for sympathy?" Batman asked as he typed away on the computer.

"From you? Heaven forbid." Batgirl said sarcastically as she watched Batman stare at a specific piece of information. "So, you haven't found his friend huh?" Batgirl asked Batman. Batman stayed silently for a good few minutes until he turned around.

"I haven't yet. I'm still looking for her."

"But how do you even know if she's still alive. For all we know, Two-Face could've killed her." Batgirl said as Batman turned back to the computer.

"It's not likely he'd kill her off that easily. Why would he kidnap her if he could've just shot her on the pier, right then and there were I couldn't reach her in time." Bruce analyzed as he saw something interesting in Drake's file. Batgirl saw his expression as she looked at the information.

"What's the matter?"

"They found a John Doe in Metropolis River whose finger prints match his father's."

"That mean's he's not coming back.", said a voice from behind Batgirl and Batman. They turned to see Tim Drake in his pajamas with a stern expression, "My old man, he's gone for good. That's what a John Doe means, right?"

"We'll, we can't be absolutely-" "Yes." Batman finished as he got out of his computer chair and walked towards Tim.

"He was never gonna come back for me or Mallory anyways. He was too scared." Tim said as tears fell down his face, his voice cracking a bit. Batman kneeled down to Tim's eye level as he put both his hands on Tim's shoulders.

"Of What? What did he take from Two-Face? Why did he hide it?" Batman asked sincerely.

"Hey , if I knew, I'd tell you."

"Excuse me, sir.", exclaimed Alfred from the stairs, "But there's something on the television that you might find enlightening." Batman looked at Alfred as he, Batgirl, and Tim watched the television to see Two-Face on screen.

"Attention, people of Gotham City. I've got a simple equation for you. One plus one equals Armageddon.", he started as he showed a complex machine with the chemicals from the airport, "When these liquids are mixed together, they create a toxic gas. Unless I receive $22 million by 2 a.m…there'll be two kinds of citizens in Gotham: The dying and the dead." Two-Face said as he turned the camera back to him. "And just to make sure the police don't come after me, I already have a hostage ready to be killed if they get in my way." Two-Face said as he turned the camera to an struggling Mallory, chained right next to the machine.

"Mallory!" Tim gasped as he saw his best friend struggling for her survival. After that the video scratched out as the screen got fuzzy. Batman got out of his chair as Batgirl stared at him concerned.

"He wouldn't." Batgirl said to Batman, disbelieving the video.

"That's not what Tim's father thought. Besides, If it means all of Gotham, then he won't stop until he gets what he wants. We've got to find Two-Face." Batman said as he got ready to search for Two-Face. Tim stared at the two as they were about to walk away when he said something.

"I might know where he is. The old Janus movie theater. I followed my old man there once when he was working for Puke-Face."

Batman turned to Batgirl as he looked at her sternly. "Come on." The two ran over as fast as they could as they hopped into the Bat Mobile. Tim ran strait for them as Batman started thee ignition, getting ready to ride out into the streets of Gotham.

"I wanna go." Tim asked Batman.

"No, it's too dangerous." Batman said roughly as he looked at Tim with a stern glare.

" But I've got a stake in this. I have to save my best friend from being killed!" Tim said, arguing with the world's greatest detective.

" I said, no." Batman said as he officially ended the argument with Tim giving him a glare as he drove of towards the old theater. Tim looked from where Bruce left and walked over to the monitors and computers and slammed his fists on them, hanging his head low in guilt, anger, and sadness. Alfred walked over to Tim in a comforting matter as he gave Tim a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, lad. He's never been one for debate." Alfred explained as he walked Tim back upstairs, but not before both o them took one last look at the Robin suit. "It used to make Master Dick furious. Most unfortunate." With that final statement, Alfred walked up the rest of the stairs to the study while Tim stood wide-eyed at the magnificent suit, plotting up an idea.

* * *

In the back of the old theater, Two-Face and his goons and lackeys awaited the ransom they ordered for. It was almost past 2 a.m. and the ransom had not been sent yet. Two-Face looked at his pocket watch as he gritted his teeth in anger. "Idiots! Get the masks, boys! They've had their two-minute warning.", Two-Face commanded as he got the gas masks ready. Two-Face then heard Mallory struggling again to get out of the chains, "Hey you, stop struggling, it's no use!."

"No…..way! I'm not gonna let that happen. Besides, why do you still need me anyways?" Mallory exclaimed as she yelled at Two-Face, pulling herself away from the wall, trying to get close enough for her to hit him.

"Well that's just it, Futami. I don't need you anymore. When this gas starts to leak out, your pretty much going to be the first victim." Two-Face said as the scarier side of his face grinned giving Mallory chills down her spine. Suddenly, they all heard screaming and sounds of fighting from outside. All the goons and lackeys got their guns out as Two-Face's outer exterior started to flare with anger, "He's here." "Where?" asked a goon, dropping his guard until he go punched by Batman, who was hiding behind a group of wooden crates. Batman advanced towards Two-Face as the villain stepped back cautiously each time. All of the goons suddenly started to shoot at Batman, but not before running from the impact of the wooden crates that Batman threw. One goon tried to run away until, he heard a voice from above.

"Peek-a-boo!" yelled Batgirl as she swung from the ceiling and kicked the goon in to another group of crates, knocking him out cold. The two heroes fought vigorously as Mallory watched no longer interested in freeing herself, but more on how the two could fight against evil villains and crooks like this everyday. Two-Face hid behind boxes as Batman and Batgirl were surrounded, but fought the goons off with ease. Outside the theater, a bus was passing near the theater, Unbeknownst to the driver, there was an extra passenger on top of the bus. As the bus passed the theater, the figure jumped of the bus and onto the theater roof with ease. When the moonlight shone on the figure, it revealed to be Robin, the Boy Wonder or Tim Drake to be exact.

"Hope I haven't missed all the fun." he said as he jumped into the spare opening in the building. One after another, the goons were quickly depleting as Two-Face could obviously see. He ran off towards the machine as he started the time for the chemicals should mix. Batman, now after defeating the last goon, advanced towards Two-Face, with Batgirl right behind him. Two-Face, at the last minute, grabbed a machine gun and started to fire at the two as they ducked to find cover.

"Your too late, Batman. Better find yourself a different mask." Two-Face said as he put on one of the gas masks and fired the machine gun. One goon that got back from consciousness, was about to grab a gun until the gun was kicked away from his reach by Robin.

"Oops, sorry." Robin said sarcastically as he then kicked the goon in the face, knocking him unconscious once again. Batman and Batgirl looked over to see Tim in the Robin suit, walking over to them. "Oh no." Bruce dreaded as he saw the boy. Mallory looked to see Robin over by the Batgirl and Batman, "It couldn't be." she said doubting herself, but it was true. Robin, the Boy Wonder, was her best friend, Tim Drake. Robin ran and found a wooden crate full of old film reels and threw them at Two-Face as he blocked himself with his arms. "Come on Puke-Face, this is what you wanted, a double feature." Robin exclaimed until he was hit in the back of the head with a crow bar. Two-Face grabbed Robin and held the gun to his head as he turned to Batman.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, bird boy. If any of you try to follow me, then I may have to ring his feathered little neck!" Tim took out one of his batarangs as he aimed for the ropes that held metal riggings that kept the lights up.

"Yeah, but not today!" Robin said as he threw the batarang at the rigging above him, cutting the ropes and making it fall on the goons. Robin got out of Two-Faces grip as Batman ran and started to jab and punch at the criminal, hitting him square in the jaw. Batgirl ran over to the machine to see only about 20 seconds left before the chemicals mixed and Gotham City's citizens would be dead. As Batgirl was trying to override the machine, Robin came over and unchained Mallory from the wall, supporting her on his shoulder as she stood next to the machine. "Hurry Batgirl, only 10 seconds left!" Robin/Tim Drake yelled as Batgirl couldn't crack the machine. Mallory suddenly used her quick thinking and pulled the wires that kept the electrical power, making the timer stop with 2 seconds to spare. Batman, with one last punch, hit Two-Face so hard that it knocked him out cold. Mallory suddenly hugged her friend super tight as she laughed.

"Tim, that was the coolest and most bravest thing you've ever done! Your were awesome when you hit those bad guys!" Mallory exclaimed as she cheered for her best friend. Tim took Mallory's hand as they ran over to Batman, or rather, Bruce Wayne. "Yeah Batman, that's how we roll. You get them here and then I take 'em out, right Batman?" Tim asked as he showed of his killer moves to the dark knight until Batman, slowly and seriously, looked at Tim strait in the eyes with a deep frown. Tim suddenly got a bad expression on his face as he groaned.

* * *

Now in the Wayne Manor training room, Barbara Gordon and Alfred were watching Bruce train Mallory and Tim. All three of them were currently using wooden training poles, Tim and Mallory teaming up against Bruce. Bruce circled around them as he instructed them of their roles as his wards, adopted children, and now, part of the Batman team. "You work with me, you two, you follow the rules. Rule Number One: You give me everything you've got. Rule Number Two: Then you give me more", Tim then suddenly rushed in as he charged at Bruce with his pole, until Bruce swiftly tripped Tim with his pole, knocking him down. Tim got up on his knees as he hit his fist against the ground, "And Rule Number Three: I make the rules." Mallory went over and picked Tim up as she saw a shadow near them.

"Watch that last one kid, It's a killer." they all heard a voice say. When the person came out, it revealed to be the previous Boy Wonder, Dick Grayson. All of them stared in shock and happiness as Bruce uttered his name, "Dick!". "My Goodness!" Alfred said as well as Mallory and Tim stared at the previous Boy Wonder in awe, "Hey, no one can be a Boy Wonder forever." he said as he walked over to the two new recruits. "So, this kid here's gonna be the new Robin?" Dick said as he ruffled Tim's hair. "Hey, cut it out." Tim said playfully as he fixed his hair. "You'll be alright. Now, what about you?" Dick asked as he winked and pointed to Mallory.

"Oh yeah, I'm not actually sure what I'm gonna do. I never thought about it after the whole kidnapping thing." Mallory said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. Bruce then got out of the ring the three were training in and came back with a box.

"I knew this would come in handy someday. Awhile back, when I became Batman and had Robin and Batgirl, I made another one named Blue Jay. But thinking that the two were enough I kept it, just in case.", Bruce explained to the girl as he handed her the box, "Go on and open it." Mallory did as she was instructed and opened the box to reveal a uniform. It looked similar to Robins except that the "R" was a blue "B", all the red parts in Robin's uniform were dark blue in Mallory's, and finally instead of short cape, Mallory's went up to the back of her knees.

"Wow! You mean I can use this, be an all new addition to the team!" Mallory exclaimed, questioning her adoptive father. Bruce smiled and nodded as Mallory cheered loudly and hugged Tim like there was no tomorrow. "Tim, this is gonna be the greatest thing that's ever happened to us! We get to fight crime, beat up bad guys, and be on the good side with Batman!" Mallory exclaimed as she pulled off some punches and kicks.

"But of course, you two will have to help around the mansion and at work. Oh, and one more thing", Bruce said as the two friends stopped cheering, "Since you two are just kids and I've taken you in, you'll have to have proper educations. So, I've tooken the liberty of enrolling the both of you in Gotham's Public Middle School." The two looked at Bruce as they both groaned in annoyance while Alfred, Bruce, Dick, and Barbara laughed as the day soon ended.

*End*

Yeah! Second part of the second chapter is finished! Hope people liked it! I'll either do another episode from the series or I'll make the next chapter myself and make it be the first day of school for Mallory and Tim. If anyone wants either of them, please message me! Oh and just to be random, it is now 1:53 in the morning! Ta-Ta!


	4. First Day, New Friend, And Rival?

"Mallory. Mallory wake up, it's time for your first day of school." said a voice to Mallory as she slept and dreamt peacefully. Mallory looked through her blurry vision as she saw a figure sitting next to her on her bed. She huffed as she put her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the voice, only to have the pillow lifted from her head as light shone on her face harshly. "Come on, time to get ready." said the voice. Mallory's eyes squinted as she now recognized the figure to be Bruce.

"Ughhh, what times is it, Bruce?", the tired girl asked.

"7:00, now hurry up and put on these clothes I got you." Bruce commanded as he gave Mallory a bag full of clothes.

"But Bruce-" "No buts. I already enrolled you into the school so there's no helping it. Besides, you need a proper education, and it's my responsibility to provide it for you." Bruce said as he opened Mallory's room door.

"I'll send someone to get you in about 20 minutes. By then I want you dressed and ready for school." he said a bit more sternly. Once he finished, he walked out of Mallory's room, closing the door gently as Mallory sat in her bed confused and still dazed from sleep. "Stupid school." Mallory muttered as she lazily climbed out of bed.

* * *

Mallory looked at herself in the mirror to check herself in the new clothes. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with light blue converse and a jean jacket. "Well, at least I know that Bruce has good taste in clothing." Mallory said as she combed down her hair.

"Hey Mallory, you up yet!" yelled the recognizable voice of Tim Drake, yelling at Mallory's door.

"Yes Tim, I'm up," Mallory stated as she looked at herself again in the mirror, "And ready to experience the worst day of my life." she muttered as she went and opened her door. When she saw her friend, all he was wearing was a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and converse shoes, except there was one thing different about his look. "No offense, but what's with your hair?" Mallory asked curious as she kept staring at Tim's slicked back hair.

"Bruce said it'd make me look more mature, but it just annoys me!" He complained as he crossed his arms in a huff. "Poor Baby." Mallory said with mock sympathy as she walked out of her room, closing her door behind her. The two literally ran down the stairs in an attempt to beat one another, only to have Tim trip and fall flat on his face, resulting in Mallory winning and laughing all the way to the kitchen. Mallory walked briskly to her chair as Tim staggered to his chair with a grumpy look on his face while Mallory grinned at him.

"I see that you got ready. Good job Miss Mallory. Now if only we could get Master Timothy to get up without having an argument we'd be on a roll."

"Sorry Alfred, but I think I heard you wrong. Did you just call Tim, "Timothy?" Either you said that or my hearing is not as good as I thought it was." Mallory said, picking at her ears to hear better.

"You heard me correct, Miss Mallory." Alfred said as he gave the two their breakfast.

"Tim, you never told me your full name. But judging by your expression, I can see why you didn't tell me." Mallory laughed as she saw Tim shrink in his chair, embarrassed. Mallory ate her pancakes in happiness as she started to wonder what school would be like, "Wonder if it will be fun. Probably not." she murmured to herself as Bruce walked into the kitchen.

"You finally got up. Wonderful, now we don't have to worry," Bruce started as he sat down across from Tim and Mallory, taking the newspaper. The table suddenly got quiet as Mallory stared down at the table until Bruce put down the paper and coughed, making Mallory jump slightly out of her chair. "Before you two head out for your first day, there's something I want to talk to you about." the two stared at Bruce as he shifted in his chair.

"Since you two will be heading out to school, your going to meet many new people and make all kinds of new friends. I just want you two to maybe take some time….away from each other."

"What? Bruce I don't get it, what are you trying to say?" Mallory asked as she looked at Bruce confused.

"I'm just saying that you two shouldn't be together all the time. I just want you two to make more friends and meet new people." Bruce explained as he stared at the two pre-teens.

"No offense Bruce, but Mallory and I are best friends. Will try to make new friends, but I can't exactly guarantee that will completely stay away from each other." Tim said as he put his feet on the table and leaned in his chair. Mallory stared at her friend as she put her plate in the kitchen sink.

"By the way Tim, I have something else to talk to you about." Bruce said as he stared at his adopted son. "Since your going to be in school, I don't want you to get in any fights." Tim opened his eyes in interest as he looked at Bruce.

"You honestly think I'll get in a fight, and on my first day of school!" Tim said slightly offended. He looked around the room to see Bruce, Mallory, and even Alfred look at him with disbelief. "What?"

"Sorry Tim, but even I don't believe that. With your overconfident personality and your issue with showing off and always trying to get back at people, I'm also suggesting that you don't get in any fights today, no matter what the reason may be." Mallory said as she walked next to her best friend.

"If I may interrupt, but it's time for you two to head for school." Alfred said as he got the keys to the limo.

"Make sure you have a good time." Bruce said as the two friends headed toward the limo for their first day of school.

* * *

"Thank you Alfred!" Mallory thanked as Alfred drove off in the limo, as Tim and Mallory stared at the front of the school. "Wow, it's so big! Wonder what classes we have?"

"Then lets go to the office, Bruce said that were supposed to get our schedules there." Tim said as took Mallory's hand and walked into the school. As the two walked, they could feel all kinds of people staring at them, and it was making Mallory uncomfortable. Mallory then suddenly heard Tim say something as she was snapped out of her thoughts. "It's like they've never seen new kids before." Tim said sarcastically as they now stood in front of the office. The two walked in as the assistant principal smiled at them.

"You two must be the new students. I'm Miss Ruth, the assistant principal. Your names are Tim Wayne and Mallory Futami, correct?"

"Yes M'am." Mallory said nicely as Miss Ruth walked towards them, with their schedules. "You two have about an hour before school starts, so hurry and find your classes." She said kindly as the two said thanks and headed out.

"So what classes do you have?" Tim asked curiously, with a bit of hope in his voice.

"I have Math, Science, History, P.E., and Home Economics." Mallory said as she kept her schedule close to her.

"Awesome, you and me have P.E. and Math together! Wait, what about your extra class? I have Drama, what's yours?"

"N-Nothing, it's not really that important!" Mallory said stuttering as she kept her schedule behind her back. Tim looked at Mallory suspiciously as he reached for Mallory's schedule, only to have Mallory push Tim back.

"Come on, just tell me! It can't be that bad." Tim said as he stared at Mallory looked at Tim unsure. Mallory sighed as she took out her schedule and handed it to Tim.

Tim looked at the schedule as he suddenly looked up at Mallory with a raised eye-brow.

"Your kidding me, this is what you didn't want me to see!"

"Well yeah, I mean it's just kind of, you know…not me." Mallory said quietly as she looked down shyly.

"Mallory it's just Choir. Besides, I'll bet you'll rule at it." Tim said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Tim then ran down the halls as he yelled back to Mallory, "I'll see you in P.E.!" Mallory watched as she then started to walk down the hall, until she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's ok. I wasn't looking anyways, wait a minute, are you new here?" asked the girl that Mallory bumped into.

"Oh uh, Yeah! My name is Mallory Futami. What's your name?" Mallory asked kindly as she stared at the brown haired girl.

"My name is Kiki, It's nice to meet you too! Hey, are you headed towards Science?"

"Yeah I am actually." Mallory said surprised, as she already made a new friend and was in the same class as her.

"Then follow me, I can show you where the class is!" Kiki said as the two, now friends, walked down the hall till they were suddenly stopped by a boy with light brown hair and a very confident look on his face.

"Hey Kiki, who's the new girl?" asked the boy as he walked closer to the two girls, making them back up slowly.

"For your information Francis, her name is Mallory! Now go away before I flip out on you!" Kiki said as she put her hands up in front of her. The boy by of the name of Francis pushed Kiki to the side as a group of boys came and held her in place as Francis advanced towards Mallory. Mallory, not knowing what to do, backed away from the boy until her back hit the lockers, trapping her in place.

"So your names Mallory, huh? Well your lookin' pretty good." he said as he put his hands on the lockers, trapping the poor girl from escaping.

"Ummm, could you just, you know leave me alone? I'm just trying to start my first day and school and-"

"It's your first day here huh? Well then, maybe I could show you around school. And maybe after, you and me could go over to the soda shop and have a few. What do you say cutie?" Suddenly, Francis was pulled back by a man in a suit with a badge that said, Principal Harrison.

"Now what do you think your doing, Mr. Stone?" asked the principal as Francis backed away from Mallory obediently.

"Uhhhh, nothing Mr. Harrison, I was just-"

"No more of your excuses Mr. Stone. I'll have to call your parents again, now Mallory and Kiki, please follow me."

Kiki ran towards Mallory and took her hand as they started to walk. Mallory looked back at Francis as he looked back at her with a sinister grin on his face as licked his lips. Mallory got shivers down her spine as she looked back in front of her, making her grip tighter on Kiki's hand. Principal Harrison had finally stopped at a classroom with bold letters on the door, Science. Principal Harrison opened the door as he lightly pushed Mallory and Kiki into the room as he talked to the teacher, "Miss Quinnzel, I brought you one of your students and your new student."

"Thank you, Principal Harrison. Kiki, please go to your seat while I talk to my new student." Miss Quinnzel said as the principal left to his office. Mallory walked next to her new teacher as the teacher got her class's attention. "Class, we have a new student starting here today. Her name is Mallory Futami and she will be a part of our class from now on. Mallory, would you like to say anything about yourself?"

"Well, My best friend Tim just came to the school with me, so I'm glad he's here. And I just made a new friend, It's Kiki right over there." Mallory said as she pointed to Kiki. "Let's see, I'm also very fascinated with Batman and Robin." Mallory said happily as she saw Miss Quinnzel's eyes widen.

"Ok Mallory, now let me have you sit next to Kiki, right over there." Mallory ran over to the seat next to Kiki as she smiled happily. "Now all of you turn in your books to Chapter 6."

*End Chapter*

That's only part of the chapter but only because it's 1:55 A.M. in the morning! And yes, I made Harleen Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn as Mallory's Science teacher. That will be part of the plot later in the story. And also the boy named Francis Stone, he's from Static Shock but I gave him brown hair and he's 13 years old. There will be a second part, maybe even a third part but I don't know when! So do not fret, I will update soon. BYE!


	5. First Day, New Friend, And Rival? Pt2

"All right everyone, that will be the end of our lesson for today. Make sure you all read the next chapter on earthquakes, we will be having a quiz on it next week." Ms. Quinzel said to the class as the bell ring for the student's next period. Mallory packed up all of her books and supplies as she walked out of the class, but not before thanking Ms. Quinzel for keeping her up to speed on the class work as she caught up with Kiki as they walked to there lockers.

"Kiki, do you have any other classes with me or no?" Mallory asked as she closed her locker and put her backpack on her shoulder. Kiki looked at schedule and shook her head, slightly depressed that she wasn't in any of her friends new classes.

"We can still meet up with each other at lunch and break, so it's all good!" Kiki reassured as the next bell rang, signaling Mallory to go to her choir class. "See you later at brunch!" "You too!" The two friends then went there separate ways down the school halls as they went to there next class. Mallory walked through about two halls of doors until she stopped to see a room with music notes around the door with the number 273 with the name "Brenda Harrison-Choir Teacher" on the door. Mallory gulped nervously, as she took the door knob in her hands and turned it, opening the door to see several students including the teacher, Ms. Harrison.

"You must be are new student! On behalf of Gotham City Middle School's Choir, we welcome you to our group!" Ms. Harrison exclaimed as she brought Mallory in and put her in her permanent spot, where she would sing with the rest of the class. "Now, we will all begin by starting the first verse of "Bohemian Rhapsody". Mallory, you can follow along with us. Unless you don't know the song, then just watch and learn." Ms. Harrison said as the class then started to sing there hearts out into the song. As if minutes flew by, the class had ended, making it lunch time for the students to relax and talk with peers. Mallory was about to walk out of the choir room, when Ms. Harrison stopped her. "I must say Mallory, you have a gift in singing. Have you ever thought of participating in the Gotham City Annual Singing Contest, the winner of the contest gets a record deal and a contract." Ms. Harrison explained as she put a hand on Mallory's shoulder.

"That sounds nice! But when is it, do I have enough talent, what are the requirements?" Mallory asked worried as she slightly paced around the room. Ms. Harrison laughed heartedly as she walked over to her desk and gave Mallory the flyer.

"Here's the flyer. I you have any other questions, don't be afraid to contact me." the teacher said as Mallory thanked her and walked out of the classroom, looking for Kiki and Tim to eat together. Mallory finally found Kiki resting at a nearby table in the lunch hall with her lunch, talking with Tim. Mallory smiled as she ran over to the table to meet up with her friends.

"There you are, we were starting to get worried about you!" Kiki said as she ate her food, watching Mallory sit down and take out her lunch.

"I see that you two have meet each other," Mallory said as happily as she took out a bowl of rice, "So how did you guys meet each other?"

"Well I was coming back from science and I bumped into Kiki on my way to lunch. She remembered that we were walking together on our way to school and we became quick friends." Tim said as he ate a sandwich that Alfred made for him. The three then started to talk about there teachers, classes, and there new friendship that would last for a long time. Suddenly, the bell rang to go to everyone's final class, which for Mallory and Tim's case was P.E., which they both disliked with a passion. They both got up, said good-bye to Kiki, and went on there way to the boys and girls locker rooms to get their gym clothes on.

* * *

Most of the class was out as students talked with each other about regular school stuff. For the boys, the gym clothes were just fine for them. They were nice and comfortable for them and they could move around easier. However for the girls, it was an entirely different story. They had the standard gym shirt that was required for points and participation in the class, but the shorts were a little on the….well, the _very _short side (1).

Mallory was currently in the girls locker room, looking at herself in the mirror with a huge blush on her face.

"Mmmm…it's sooo embarrassing. All the class is gonna see me in this…even Tim! Geeze, these shorts are like swimming trunks!" Mallory exclaimed with a huge blush that would probably last the whole class. Mallory suddenly took a deep breath, and walked towards the doors to the gymnasium. Mallory took one final breath as she pushed the door open to see the rest of the class waiting for the teacher. But Mallory could tell, all the kids were staring at her, as if she was some sort of object that's supposed to be stared at 24/7. Mallory walked a little more to see Tim in his P.E. uniform, not in a particular clique, probably waiting for her. Mallory walked over as Tim turned around to stare at her, then look at an imaginary wall suddenly, barley making eye contact with Mallory. "Uhh Tim, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly as she saw Tim not giving her any contact whatsoever.

"N-Nothing's wrong. What makes you say that, Mallory?" Tim said as he slightly turned his head to look at Mallory again, then look back at the imaginary wall, with a slight blush on his face.

"Well, your not giving any type of eye contact and your kind of avoiding the subject, which in itself is a little bit suspicious," Mallory said as she walked over to Tim so she was closer to him, "Come on, you can tell me can't you, or are we not best friends?" Mallory asked matter of factly. Tim hesitated to answer, but found it impossible to avoid the subject.

"I-It's just…that outfit. It's kinda…you know, a bit revealing for just school." Tim said embarrassed as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah I know, I don't really like it either. And now I have to where it everyday hehe." Mallory said slightly laughing as her face got red again. To Mallory, the outfit was embarrassing, but it was comfortable; and even though Tim said those things, he honestly thought that the gym clothes looked pretty cute on his friend, though he would never admit it. It would be just weird to just say, "_No, I was kidding! I think the overly tight and overly revealing gym clothes look pretty hot on you!_", yeah that would never happen. "But it's fine! I don't care, you can stare all you want, but I won't object," Mallory said politely as she put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Besides were best friends, it's not like it's gonna change the way we think about each other." But oh how wrong she was. Considering that Tim was 13 years old, around that age for boys to experience new things and new emotions, he was going to have a _very_ difficult time with these "New Feelings", and considering they involved his best friend, that was a girl, his life was going to be a living hell until he got some pretty good answers. **First feeling: Embarrassment**. He checked that one off his list as he turned around and gave his friend a high five, completely forgetting about the incident that just occurred. Suddenly, Mallory felt a grip on her shoulder. When he turned, he saw someone she never wanted to see again, Francis.

"So Mallory, your in this class too. Perfect, now I can see you in that outfit all day long! (2)" Francis said as he forcefully pulled the smaller girl towards him. All the other students watched as the scene went, too afraid to cross paths with the schools biggest bully. **Second feeling: Jealousy**. Tim was not in the slightest bit happy to see some guy hit on his best friend. Mallory struggled to get out of his grip but found it useless, until she though of an idea. Mallory, at just the right angle, pulled Francis as she brought her knee up, kneeing him square in the stomach, automatically letting Mallory go as she stepped back a few steps. However right as she turned back to look back at a defeated Francis, she was forcefully punched in the face by the "defeated" Francis, so hard that it knocked her to the floor. The whole class gasped as the saw the new girl painfully get up, holding her cheek to already see a huge bruise forming, as tears ran down her face. **Third feeling: Anger**. Tim, in a fit of boiling hot rage, lunged at Francis as they started to punch and jab at each other, not in the slightest bit thinking of the consequences. The rest of the class ran over and crowded around the two boys as they beat each other as Mallory ran up to the crowd in an attempt to stop the two when suddenly a loud whistle was heard by the gym teacher, Mr. Walters. He looked around at his class to see three students, Tim Drake and Francis Stone fighting, and Mallory Futami looking right at him with her hand on her cheek and tears on her face. He suddenly understood the situation, seeing it many times before, and walked towards the boys, breaking them apart in order not to kill each other.

"You two, go get dressed and stay here until I'm finished taking Ms. Futami to the Nurse's Office. Then I'll escort you to the Principal's Office, am I making myself clear?" Mr. Walters yelled at the two boys as they cringed in fear. "Yes, sir." they both said as they walked towards the boys locker room. Mallory was then pushed lightly by the teacher as she headed towards the Nurse's Office, not looking back at her friend.

* * *

Mallory was waiting outside of the school for Tim with her backpack slung onto her shoulder. All of the others students stared as they all got on the bus or walked home, already knowing what had happened. "I guess word gets around fast." Mallory murmured as she was suddenly bumped into by a little girl. Mallory looked down to see a 7 year old girl wearing a lot of black for her age, with a black chao doll. Mallory kneeled to the _very_ small girl and smiled, "Are you lost little girl?" The girl just stared at her as she shook her head no.

"My friend is over there." she said as she pointed across the street to see a young woman in a black trench coat staring strait at them from a light post, lightly waving at them. Mallory felt a light tugging at her dress as she saw the little girl tugging, "Lady, who's your father?" the little girl asked curiously. Mallory looked at the girl confused,

Why would a random little girl come up to her and ask who her father was?

"My father….my father isn't really around anymore, neither is my mom. But after that I was adopted by Brue Wayne, you know the boss of Wayne Enterprises." Mallory explained to the girl as she held her doll close to her. Mallory looked to hear footsteps as she looked, she saw the young woman walking over to them.

"Marie, come on! We gotta go now!" exclaimed the young woman as the young girl, now known as Marie, ran happily over to the young woman.

"Coming Maxine!" Marie exclaimed as she hung onto the young woman known as Maxine. Maxine walked towards Mallory and held out her hand.

"Thank you for watching over Marie for me. There was somewhere I had to be and I just couldn't make it in time to pick her up." Maxine said as she and Mallory shook hands. Mallory smiled as she then felt a cold chill down her spine. She shook it off and said goodbye to the two as she saw Tim walk out of the school with a dreaded look on his face.

"What happened?" Mallory asked worried as she walked with Tim to the limo, where Alfred was waiting.

"The principal called Bruce. Bruce knows everything and were gonna have a talk at dinner." he said as he groaned. Mallory stopped walking as she thought about something. "What is it?"

"Why'd you do it?" Tim looked at Mallory awkwardly, "Huh?" "Why'd you suddenly pick a fight with Francis knowing you'd get in trouble?" Mallory asked confused as she stared at her friend. Tim felt himself get caught in a predicament, what was he supposed to say, that he got jealous over some guy cause he was all over his best friend?

"I..just didn't like the way he was toward you", Tim said. He had to word this just right so it didn't sound weird, "He was acting horrible towards you and..I don't know I just…snapped." he said as he looked down at the ground. Tim looked up suddenly when he felt an arm around his shoulder, seeing Mallory next to him with a smile.

"Thank you, if you didn't do what you did, I think I'd be in worse than you." Mallory said gratefully as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Mallory then took Tim's hand as they walked to the limo and opened the door, as they got in. Alfred turned to them and was shocked to see that Mallory had a bruise on her face and Tim had bad-aids and bruises all over his face and arms.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Alfred asked worried as he stared at the two. The two looked at each other and turned back at Alfred and both simply said "Long story." and nothing else as the limo drove them back to Wayne Manor, with a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"So, what did she say?" Maxine asked Marie curiously as they watched the limo leave the school.

"She said she was thee adopted daughter of Bruce Wayne." Marie said happily as she held her doll tightly.

"Good. I think that Scarecrow would definitely like to know about this, don't you think?"

*Uh oh, there's trouble! Who are these mysterious girls and how do they know Scarecrow! And Tim already broke one of Bruce's rules, no fighting on the first day of school, oh well! Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with school and everything and I have been thinking about this chapter for a while. Also, thank you Maxine the unknowingly admired, for letting me use her two characters from the forum to put in my story! I hope I portrayed them to your liking! I have no idea what the next chapter will be, if any of you have any good ideas for the next chapter please write them or more likely type them and private message me for my approval or ideas for the story!

(1): If any of you have seen how the Japanese gym clothes look on the girls, those are the ones I'm using!

(2): That was by far the creepiest thing I have ever had to type….EVER! I had to stop for like 7 minutes so I couldn't think about it!*


	6. Black Ties and First Kiss Pt 1

**mallory627**: I am sooooooooooooory! I haven't updated in so long, all of you should throw something at me!

**(Angry fan fiction writers throw cake at mallory627!)**

**mallory627**: Oww, not now! Anyways, I'm am hoping that all of you will or shall forgive me in the near future.

**Tim**: I don't think they're going to forgive you anytime soon.

**mallory627: **Tim? What are you doing here, I'm talking with my readers! (Points toreader/readers)

**Tim: **I wanna do the disclaimer! Everyone else gets to do it!

**mallory627: **Fine, go ahead.

**Tim:** Yes! Ok, mallory627 does not own Batman, Idolmster, or Vocaloid!

**mallory627: **Your fine now, right?

**Tim: **Yeah, I'm good now!

**mallory627: **Great! Ok then, on to the next chapter, "Black Ties and First Kiss"! Also, we will be having some special guest characters appear in this chapter, along with a cameo appearance!

*Story Start*

The limo felt like hours as it finally stopped at the mansion, it's wheels slightly screeching to a safe halt as it was turned off. Tim got out of the car first as he helped Mallory out, dreading the moment when they'll walk into the living room and get the lecture of a lifetime. The two walked towards the front of the house as Alfred went to attend another matter, leaving the two alone in front of the doors.

"I think you should go in first." Mallory said quietly, staring at the door.

"I don't wanna. Why don't you go in first, Bruce will feel sorry for you and then he'll be less hard on me when I go in." Tim said back to his friend, thinking of every possible way to make the situation easier.

"Come along children. Master Bruce is waiting for the both of you." Alfred said, suddenly appearing behind them. Mallory and Tim looked at each other and nodded as they opened the doors. When the three walked in they saw Bruce in a black tux, waiting for the two children to return.

"Glad you two could make it. We have to go to a small get-together with my company. It's a dinner party, so that means formal wear." Bruce said seriously, as always. Mallory stared at Tim with confusion, what about "the talk" him and Bruce were supposed to have?

"Oh and if your wondering, Barbara and Dick will be coming with us, so act appropriately. They will be talking to you about the incident at school, to make it easier on me." Tim was listening to Bruce, but on the inside he was screaming and yelling in joy! He was so happy that he didn't have to talk about this to Bruce, of all people.

"Kay, Bruce. I'm gonna go get ready." Tim said calmly, but Mallory could tell that Tim was acting pretty smug about it. Taking her backpack, she thanked Alfred for the ride home and proceeded to change into a suitable dress for the party, wondering what advice Barbara may give her (1).

* * *

Mallory, now having completed her outfit and make-up (2), looked herself in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of place or that her make-up had not smeared.

"Mallory come on, were all waiting for you." Mallory heard Bruce call her as she looked at herself one more time, smiling.

"My first formal dinner party, wonder what it'll be like?" Mallory said to herself as she opened her door and proceeded down the hall, suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"Mallory what's wrong, I stopped hearing you coming towards the stairs." Bruce called to his adopted daughter. Mallory popped her head towards them, her body being covered by the wall that connected the stairs.

"Ummm….I kinda don't like the outfit I'm wearing. Can I change?" This doesn't make any sense! Why was she getting so self-conscious all of a sudden?

"I'm sorry Mallory, but we can't. We have to go now." Bruce said, calling to her.

Mallory sighed, she couldn't do anything about it, even if she wanted to. Mallory pulled her head back behind the wall again as she took a deep breath, slowly walking out onto the staircase. Bruce and Alfred smiled as they saw Mallory quickly walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. She finally stopped in front of them, a tint of red on her face as she looked down, embarrassed.

"I do say Miss Mallory, you look quite splendid this evening." Alfred said, approving the look that she was currently sporting.

"Thank you Alfred. Do I look alright Bruce?"

"Yes you do Mallory. That outfit was a very nice choice." Bruce complimented.

Mallory smiled as she slightly blushed, thanking Bruce.

"What do you think Tim….Tim?" Mallory kept calling Tim but he just wasn't answering. All he could think about was how beautiful his best friend looked, but he was so lost in her looks, that he wasn't even noticing Mallory calling him.

"Tim? Are you even listening to me?" Mallory asked concerned, even going so far

as to snap twice in his face, until he jumped.

"Wha-What?" He said suddenly, not remembering what Mallory said.

"I asked you on how I look. Well…do I look ok?" Yes, actually more than ok! She looked absolutely gorgeous in her outfit, but for Tim, it just wasn't in his type of character to say something like that, and to his best friend no less.

"You look….nice." Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! She looks stunning, amazing, absolutely perfect and all he could say was "You look nice". Mallory stared at Tim with a feeling he couldn't figure out as her eyes softened a bit.

"Oh," She said a bit disappointed, looking back up at Bruce pleadingly, "We should probably get going."

"Your absolutely right Miss. Come now Master Bruce and Master Timothy, the limo is waiting." Alfred said, realizing that they were going to be late. They all got into the limo, Alfred driving of course, and they all headed towards they party, it being quiet the whole ride there.

* * *

The party was held in one of Bruce's many worker's houses. It was a big house, a mansion fit for a party. Alfred stayed to watch the limo as Bruce, Tim, and Mallory walked towards the doors. As soon as they rung the doorbell, they were greeted by a young man and a young woman.

"Bruce, so glad you could make it. And you brought your young wards with you, how nice," The young woman said as she looked at Tim and Mallory happily, "Oh, please come in." The three walked into the mansion as they were shown to the large ball room to talk with other guests and dance while a small orchestra played music. Once the three were settled in the room, someone's hand appeared on Tim's shoulder, signaling him to turn around.

"Hey squirt." said the cocky voice of Dick Grayson, Bruce's first ward and now currently the alleged Nightwing. Tim smiled, remembering that they were supposed to have the talk, but that could wait until later. Soon after, Barbara Gordon, the Commissioners' daughter and Bat-Girl came walking over to them, in a dark black dress and high heel shoes.

"They're you guys are, you were almost late. I like your outfit Mallory, it's very pretty," Barbara complimented to Mallory as she thanked her, telling Barbara the same thing, "Why don't you and me go hang out, girl to girl."

"Ok! I'll see you guys later, by the way, nice tux Dick!" Mallory said quickly as she walked fast over to Barbara. Dick and Tim were about to head over to the food table, when Bruce grabbed Dick and Tim's arms sternly, looking at them with a "Don't do anything stupid" look. The two solemnly swore, finally getting away from Brue enough to get to the food table and look at the other guests.

* * *

"So Mallory, how has school be going for you?" Barbara asked as Mallory drank punch that was being served.

"It's going fine. I've already joined the school's choir and I've already made a new friend."

"That's good. Your going to need lots of friends in the future, trust me. Now, just for the sake of curiosity, have you seen any cute boys around school?"

* * *

"What? Why would you ask me that?" Tim asked slightly suspicious.

"Oh you know, your getting at that age where boys experience new things and actually start liking girls." Dick said sarcastically as he drank water, leaning on a table close to them. Dick absolutely understood the situation, but he knew how Tim was, he wasn't going to say it until he really got worked up, and that was the goal for this evening. "So," Dick started as he adjusted himself to the table, leaning in a comfortable position as he stared at his "brother", "I heard that you got into your first fight at school."

"Yeah, so what? It's not really that important."

* * *

"It's not important? Mallory it's a fight and more importantly, it's important if it has any involvement with you." Barbara said, telling Mallory the strait facts.

"Ok, yeah I admit it, it is pretty important. But, I couldn't do anything about it I mean come on, if I tried to get into it I would made the whole thing worse!" Mallory said unsure, as she looked down to the floor. Barbara had to think of something, something to cheer her friend, and partner, up. Barbara suddenly thought of an idea, smiling to herself as she turned to Mallory.

"You need to do something to get your mind off of this. Why not go find a boy to dance with?" Mallory stared at Barbara, then at the crowd of people. Sure there were some boys her age, but it would be kinda awkward.

"I-I couldn't. I mean, it would be kinda weird if I went up to a boy and asked-"

"Excuse me." said a voice. Both Barbara and Mallory turned to see a boy Mallory's age with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a nice clean-cut tux. He smiled at Barbara and completely kept his eyes on Mallory as he spoke. "I couldn't help but notice that you were talking to your friend here alone. I was hoping that you would like to dance with me." Mallory's mind suddenly went blank, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't just flat-out refuse!

"Um…I-"

"She'd love to, wouldn't you Mallory?" Barbara said hurriedly, making Mallory jump in nervousness. Barbara then lightly pushed Mallory towards the boy, signaling her to have a good time. She looked back at Barbara and nodded slightly, before lightly taking the boy's hand, leading her towards the tile dance floor. Mallory blushed as she looked down nervously, contemplating on what to do.

"Um, I almost forgot, I didn't really get your name." Mallory said, still nervous as she looked up at the boy, her face red with embarrassment. The boy smiled at her with soft eyes, and gently pulled his hand away from hers, still holding his gentle smile as he slowly closed his eyes. He backed away from her slowly as he then, gracefully, bowed to her in the most gentlemen like manner and looked up at her, still with the same smile.

"My name is Zachery," he paused slightly as he stood back up, taking her close to him and putting his arm to her waist as they joined hands, "But you can call me Zach."

Barbara watched from afar as she saw her friend get red in the face. She guessed that this boy was a gentlemen, but not so much as to bow to Mallory in such a way that it even made her red in the face. The music began as Zach began to lead Mallory, Mallory already stumbling a few times from nervousness. Zach saw this and held her a bit tighter, making Mallory turn an extra shade of red.

"You've probably already noticed, but I'm not that good of a dancer." She said, slightly panicking from so much closeness. Zach smiled as he moved closer to Mallory's ace, leaning into her ear as he whispered, "Neither am I. Just relax, take a deep breath, and let the music flow through you." Mallory closed her eyes and took a deep breath, suddenly feeling much calmer as she smiled at Zach turning red not because of nervousness, but because of the way Zach was holding her….and she kinda liked it.

* * *

Dick watched the crowed of people as the night started to drift away, until, he saw a certain girl.

"Hey Tim, I wouldn't look now, but I think some boy's talking to Mallory." However with Tim always doing the complete opposite of what people say, he turned around and stared, his teeth clenching as he saw some boy with brown hair and blue eyes talking Mallory, suddenly seeing the two walk towards the dance floor, automatically telling him that this boy had asked Mallory to dance..and she had accepted. He was absolutely quiet as he watched the two, getting the same strange feeling again when he saw Francis towards Mallory. The feeling just got worse as he saw the boy "gracefully" bow towards Mallory, the two staring at each other as he put his hand on her waist making Tim even more angry at the boy, that is, until he saw the last scene. The boy, who she barely knew or had barely even spoke to, let him come close to her face and whisper in her ear, which for Tim was the last straw. Dick saw this and put a hand on Tim's shoulder, signaling him to look towards his direction.

"Tim you shouldn't be so mad about this, this happens to a lot of people."

"Yeah but, I'm getting this really weird feeling whenever I see Mallory with some other guy!" For Tim, this was honestly scaring him, always seeing his best friend with another boy just felt wrong to him.

"Oh I get it, your just jealous of this guy, just like at school." Whoa, one thing was for sure, there was absolutely no way that Tim Drake AKA Robin, the Boy Wonder, was jealous of some guy that he saw with his best friend.

"There..is no way…that I'm jealous of some-some guy!" Tim exclaimed at Dick, trying to get his side of the story strait without leading Dick on.

"You so are! Face it, you don't like anyone coming close Mallory-"

"Dick, shut-up. Your gonna regret saying all this!"

"No, I'm not! I'm just trying to tell you of all the hardships that will come to you in the future whether you like them or not!" Dick was starting to push it a little too hard, some people were actually staring at the scene.

"Be quiet. You don't know anything! Mallory's not gonna like any of these guys!"

"Oh but you don't know," Dick started as he got up Tim's face, " Face the facts _Timothy, _you just want other boys to stay away because you just want your sweet, beautiful, innocent best friend Mallory all…to…your…self." That was it, the final statement that would send Timothy Drake into a dark hatred. Mallory and Zach suddenly stopped dancing when they heard a loud enraged scream and looked, to see Timothy Drake fighting with his own brother, Dick Grayson. Others watched while men tried to tear the two apart, but the fighting just continued. Mallory ran towards the fray, trying to get through the crowd.

"Tim, stop it!" Mallory yelled, trying to reach for her friend. But in his fit of childish anger, his rage that clouded and consumed his mind, turned and back-handed his own best friend. Mallory fell from the blow and landed hard onto the tile floor, being held by Zachery and Barbara as a booming voice echoed, finally stopping Tim. No one looked, for they already knew who it was, their boss Bruce Wayne. He strode towards the two boys as he roughly grabbed them by their coats and walked with them towards the front door. No one said anything, no one moved, no one made a sound. Mallory stared at where Tim was and held her cheek in pain, not from the blow, but from the pain her friend had given her mentally. Never in her whole entire life they had spent together, had he ever yelled, teased, or even laughed at her and on this night he had done something so horrible to her, that she couldn't hold back her tears. She looked down and cried softly, Barbara holding her as Zachery comforted her. Nothing in her training, her experience, or her life would have ever prepared her for this horrific day.

*So that's the chapter! I have to say, I think I did pretty good with this chapter! Zachery is a character I made for this chapter, but he may come in later on too. Also, this is only part. 1 ladies and or gentlemen! There will be a part 2 but I don't know when that will be! But man, for Tim to go so far. Please review my story and message me if you have any questions or concerns about the story, thank you!*


	7. Black Ties and First Kiss Pt 2

**I am sooooooo sorry everybody! I haven't updated in soo long, I have been busy with school and homework and…stuff. I promise that this chapter will be good, I promise in my lie as a fan fiction writer. Now, on with "Black Ties and First Kiss Pt.2"**

The attendees were talking throughout the ballroom, probably about the incident that had occurred. No one would try to confront Mallory about the situation, it was already out of there hands. Barbara watched as she still saw people conversing over the incident and other matters as she stared down at her drink, wondering what Mallory was doing alone in the side room, away from all the guests.

**

* * *

**Mallory was currently crying her eyes out still, lying on the bed that was provided in the room as the lights were dimmed. Her tears made her vision blurry as she kept her eyes closed, not noticing that the door had opened and closed as footsteps walked closer towards her depressed form. Mallory's eyes suddenly opened, tears still at the brims as she felt the weight of the bed shift.

"Zach," Mallory started as her body shook from the crying, "What are you doing in here? How'd you get in?" Zach turned to her as he shifted his body on the bed, inching closer to Mallory as he took one of her hands in his, stroking it softly.

"That's not really important. I wanted to see if you were ok, you've been in here for more then an hour." Zach looked at Mallory with a sincere look as he used his other hand to wipe the tears off her face, Mallory blushing lightly, she's never been with a boy…in a room…alone…with him so close to her face before. Mallory took his hand as she looked at him, "Thanks Zach. A lot's been happening and I'm just glad that someone's helping me get over it." Both Zach and Mallory got up as they smiled at each other, Mallory briskly walking towards the door until she felt her hand being pulled back. Mallory turned back, suddenly gasping as she was pulled back, stumbling and falling into Zach's arms in a hug. Mallory blushed furiously as her face was in his chest, not daring to look up as she hugged Zach back. Minutes felt like hours as Mallory heard Zach's voice softly, "Your welcome. Anytime you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you."

**

* * *

**I jumped slightly, we just meet this night and he said that he'd always be here for me, whenever I needed someone to talk to. My breathing started to stagger, my heartbeat was racing, was this what it felt like to be…liked by someone? I bravely looked up to see him staring down at me as his grip on my waist got tighter, which made me go even redder. I kept looking into his dark blue eyes as I noticed something; his face was inching towards mine. Now this is where I got really confused, I don't know if this has ever happened to you before, but for me…not so much. My mind turned blank as I didn't move a muscle, suddenly feeling warmth on my own lips. Zach was kissing me…ZACH WAS KISSING ME! This boy that I had just met this very night was kissing me and…..I wasn't stopping him. My body acted on it's own as my arms wrapped around his neck as my eyes closed slowly, my whole world changing in a second.

**

* * *

**Mallory's mind was a blank as the kiss kept going, the two pre-teens oblivious to the many people outside the door. Mallory kept going but her mind came back to her; this boy was nice to her, but it was happening too fast. Didn't she like Tim, her best friend since childhood? Zach felt that Mallory was having mixed thoughts and broke the kiss, backing away from her as he looked away.

"I'm sorry," Zach said as he looked down at the ground, "That was rude of me. I didn't think of what you were feeling and acted out of my own selfishness. I have to get going now." Zach walked past Mallory, not looking back at her as he opened the door slowly as the light crept into the room, "I'll see you around I guess." Zach walked out the door, Mallory's back still facing the door as her body shook, her hand touching her lips softly as her mind was racing with questions that needed, and would, get answers.

* * *

"Why'd you start fighting me!" The voice of Dick yelled on the balcony, the three Wayne's figures being seen from the moon's light.

"You're the one that provoked me to do it! I'm sick and tired of you always teasing and bossing me around!" Tim yelled as he looked at Dick with a furious expression. Both Dick and Tim were about to butt heads again when Bruce got in the way of the two.

"Both of you , stop this fighting now! You two fought in the dining room, causing a commotion in the ballroom, embarrassing me in front of my employees, and further more, embarrassing both Barbara and Mallory! I want to know what caused this fight and for it to stop!" Bruce yelled, as Tim huffed, recognizing Bruce's "authority" voice as he called it.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! Tim here just got jealous of some other boy looking and dancing with Malloy! He's the one who should be getting the blame here, not me!"

"Yeah, but you're the one that kept teasing me about it and how I wanted Mallory all to myself!"

"But you-"

"Both of you, be quiet!" Bruce yelled, the two boys turning away from each other as Bruce sighed, tired and stressed. He walked towards Dick as he shoved him aside, looking at him threateningly as Bruce whispered in a low, threatening tone, "Stop teasing him. He's been having a rough time with his father's death and having to live with Mallory. He's just trying to fit in at school and just trying to protect his only friend, no matter what his feelings for her are." Dick heard every word and thought for a moment, he didn't think of what might have happened if he provoke Tim. Dick sighed as he stared at Bruce and nodded, "Yeah, I know." Bruce shook his head lightly as he walked over to Tim, who was looking out over the balcony as the wind blew his hair lightly.

"It's not fair! Dick's the one who made me do those things!" Tim yelled at Bruce, Bruce walking towards him as he looked out towards the balcony as well.

"I know it's hard to lose someone you care about, no matter how they were back when they were alive," Bruce started as he stared at Tim, "But that doesn't mean that you have to keep protecting the only person you have left. Mallory is a strong person and she doesn't always need to be protected." Tim gripped the balcony's rail hard as he yelled, running from Bruce as he stared back at his adoptive father.

"You don't get it! I'm not just protecting her, I'm…._**I **_like her…a lot, and I don't want anyone to have the same relationship with her like I do," Tim put his hand on his chest where his heart was as he gripped his tuxedo hard, "It..It hurts me when I see another boy with her." Bruce walked towards Tim as he put a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I know you like Mallory, but you have to understand that these type of things take time. If you keep doing this at school or anywhere else in public", Bruce said as he stared in Tim's black eyes, "Then…you'll have to give up being Robin." Tim stared at Bruce shocked at what he heard; give up being Robin? Tim sighed as he took a deep breath and walked back towards Bruce.

"Fine. I'll just hold in my anger, that works, right?" Bruce nodded at Tim as Dick walked back over to the two, looking at Tim as he rubbed his neck.

"Sorry I made you angry bro. Didn't really think that you'd react that way." Dick apologized as Tim smiled back at his "brother".

"I'm sorry too. I didn't really mean to, you know, punch you in the face or anything." He said smugly as Dick smirked back at him.

"Oh yeah? Well next time in sparing I'm gonna beat you good!" Dick exclaimed as he and Tim pushed each other playfully, Bruce coming over to them as he gripped Tim's shoulder one again.

"There's one more person you need to go apologize to." Bruce said as Tim's eyes widened, figuring out who it was. Tim smiled as the he ran back into the ballroom, scanning the room for any sign of his friend. He saw Barbara and ran towards her, bumping into people as he muttered "sorrys" and "excuse me" to the guests. Barbara looked up to see Tim running towards her, Tim finally stopping as he took large gasps of air.

* * *

"Barbara, do…you..know..where…Mallory is?" Tim gasped, his lungs burning from running so fast. Barbara started at Tim skeptically as she watched him.

"Are you finished with you jealous business and ready to go apologize to her?" Barbara asked as Tim swallowed, nodding his head as she sighed. "She's over in that room over there. Turn to your right and you'll see a hallway, after turn again to the right and you'll see a door. Now hurry up and go say sorry to your best friend," Barbara said as she gripped his shoulder tightly, smiling as she looked into his eyes seriously, "Also, make sure your apology is special." Tim nodded as he smiled, running off towards the hallway to meet his friend.

**

* * *

**Mallory finally snapped out of her daze, walking out of the room with her hand against her head. Not looking, she accidentally bumped into someone, both her and the figure falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Mallory exclaimed as she looked up, her eyes widening to see a small girl in rags rubbing her head. "Hey, are you lost? Let me help you up." Mallory said kindly as she held her hand out to the small girl. The girl suddenly freaked and smacked Mallory's hand away, getting up suddenly as ran out of the lounge room and toward the ballroom. Mallory got up as she looked, not seeing the girl anywhere, sighing as she looked at a painting on the wall of the lounge. She heard footsteps again, thinking it was the girl Mallory turned not seeing the girl, but seeing Tim instead. Mallory suddenly afraid, started to back away from Tim as she stared back at her friend.

"Mallory? Why are you backing away from me?" Tim asked as he walked closer to Mallory, his face showing hurt. Mallory stopped backing away, staring at Tim with fear.

"Why don't you know, huh! You're the one that was getting all jealous and decided to slap your best friend!" Mallory exclaimed, not caring if anyone heard her scream. Tim's eyes widened as he replayed what had happened during the fight with Dick, suddenly remembering that he did hit her, out of blind rage. Tim growled in frustration, his jealousy had to make him hurt is best friend.

"Mallory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I was mad at that guy and I got jealous…again." Wait, was Tim talking about Zach? Probably, that was the only other boy she was with. Tim walked closer to Mallory, only to have Mallory back up more right into the room's wall, stopping her in her tracks. Mallory panicked, she didn't want to be anywhere Tim, who knows what would happen if he got the slightest bit angry. Mallory quickly ran, running past Tim until her arm was grabbed, pulling her back as she struggled to get out of Tim's grip. "Mallory, please! I'm trying to say I'm sorry!" Tim exclaimed, Mallory only pulling harder, keeping her eyes closed as she kept struggling against her friends grip.

"Let go of me! Your not my friend anymore!" Mallory yelled as her other arm was in Tim's grasp, her body facing Tim as he tried to make her stop moving.

"Mallory look at me, LOOK AT ME!" Mallory stopped struggling, slowly turning her head to look at her friend since childhood. "I'm not lying. Please, I'm sorry I hit you, I just want us to be friends again!" Mallory looked into Tim's eyes, seeing that he wasn't lying, feelings coming over her as she started to cry. Tim started to panic, did he say something to make her upset? Tim looked back at Mallory to see her smiling as she cried.

"I-I forgive you. You just gave me a shock from h-hitting me." Mallory said as she kept crying. Her arms got out of Tim's grasp as she wrapped the around his neck, as she suddenly kissed Tim on the lips, Tim so surprised by the action that they fell to the floor, Mallory on top of Tim as the kiss continued. What? That's what was going on in Timothy Drakes mind. He felt his friends lips on his, his heart leaping as he wrapped his arms around his friends waist. The kiss lasted till Mallory opened her eyes suddenly, what was she doing? Mallory quickly broke off the kiss as she got off of Tim and scooted back 5 feet (approximately). Mallory had a red face as she held her hands in front of her mouth in surprise. "I-I didn't mean…t-to do that." Tim got up as he stared at Mallory, his hair a bit messy from their small and accidental make-out session. He stared back at Mallory as he held a dazed surprised look on his face.

"…..Whoa. I'm gonna have to get you mad at me more often." Mallory blushed harder as she stood up, looking away shyly as she was trying to progress what the h*ll had gone on in her mind to possibly KISS her best friend. Tim stood up as well, slicking back his hair to return it to it's original glory, walking closer to Mallory. "Hey, I was just kidding! This isn't gonna change us as friends, I swear (No matter how much I want it to…). Mallory turned back to look at Tim again, her mind boggled by how much had happened in this one night.

"Yeah, your right! Will just…forget that this had ever happened." Mallory said as she looked down, a bit sad at the words she had said. The two nodded as they started to walk back towards the room full of people, all kinds of things going in and out of her mind. (I meet a new boy that I think I have a crush on, I was accidentally hit/slapped by my best friend, I cried my heart out after said hit, then comforted and then kissed by the boy I had just met, was then confronted by my best friend and then accidentally kissed my best friend. To think, I haven't even been on my first night of patrol and all of this has happened to me….I guess that's how life goes when you're an accomplice and partner for Gotham City's famous Dark Knight, Batman.)

*I am still very sorry that I had not updated in so long! I have been very busy with school, homework, and just being plain lazy, but I changed and I age you this (hopefully) awesome chapter to ponder about. Zach will be coming back, but in a different series similar to this one. Just to let you know, that's kinda hinting a new story that I have planned or a while! And also the little girl will be introduced in the other series as well. And to all, I don't know how long this series may be. Please reviewers, give me an idea of how many chapters this story should have let before I end it! Please Read and REVIEW! Tell me how you liked the chapter in the review section please!*


End file.
